Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a glass suitably used for housings of electronic devices such as communication devices or information devices for mobile use.
Background Art
For housings or accessories of electronic devices such as cellular phones, appropriate materials are selected from materials such as resins and metals and used, in view of various factors such as decoration properties, scratch resistance, workability and cost.
In recent years, as the material of the housing, it has been tried to use a glass that has not hitherto been used (Patent Document 1). According to Patent Document 1, it is described that a transparent feeling and unique decoration effect can be exerted by forming a main body of the housing with the glass, in electronic devices such as cellular phones    Patent Document 1 JP-A-2009-61730